Zener's Wolf Pack Wiki:Wolfpack
(well then, before i start. i want to tell you guys something, this is the story i made up from my head. don't hate if your character dies (i'm looking at you Vik >.> you too, Zener.) so, if you don't like it then don't read it. this is also the story that i'm planning to make a manga on, anywho. have fun Reading! Part 1: Daily Lives well then, how do i say this? my day started off me bumping my head onto a wall and falling off the stairs. yeah, not a great way to start off my day, oh yeah, forgot to introduce myself. my name is Keira Kagutsumi, i am currently 16 years old and i'm living with my mother. Kagura Kagutsumi, my life is pretty simple, i go to Saitama University, anywho let's follow onto the event sof my day. i didn't get to eat breakfast since i was running late, arrived at school REALLY late. and got a failing grades at my exam. so much for trying to get a good impression, anywho onto the current events. right now i'm walking home with my best friend Miraii Tatsumaki. Miraii: *laughing* i can't believe you got the lowest score in class! and at the first day you were like, "i'll be the number one student!" *continues laughing* Keira: oh shut it, you're second to the lowest also. Miraii: *wipes a tear off her eye* so, have you heard the news? Keira: the one about random attacks at afternoon? if it's that one then no. Miraii: i heard someone got attacked again, and it's from this school too! Keira: wow, that is....scary....is she fine? Miraii: yeah, she's at the hospital right now. but she said she'll be staying there for a while...oh, this is my path, be careful now! you might get attacked also. *laughs a bit* Keira: *laughs a bit* you too, see ya. as i waved goodbye to my friend i walked back to my home, as i near my house i heard footsteps and the next thing i knew i was unconcious. *end of part 1* *next part teaser* "like some things going on in the Verum dimension, the Seven Sins are coming back and are wrecking more havoc than ever, heh." "well now, what should we do then? Gray." "it's simple Jacka-boy....we hunt them down." Part 2: it's simple as day. (alright, before i continue on. i will make two choices for you guys. (since this story has different endings) Mercy or Genocide? 'anywho, moving on to the story!) ah...the sun is shining, flowers are blooming. on days like these....people like me... '*THUMP* like to sleep in the floor. hahaha, just kidding about that. lets move forward shall we? i grab my M.E.D off the refrigerator and drink about half of it in an instant, i walk over to my sister, Seiya. who's idly polishing her gauntlets and claws all day. "care for a drink?* as i said calmly to my sister, well. i'm a overprotective big brother since that "incident" but, whose not going to be overprotective of his sister anyways? "no thanks, i've already drank. and it's past lunchtime." my sister replied oh where are my manners. have i introduced myself yet? no? 'kay, you don't need to know. as i walk out of the door, a beam of light hits my eyes....i hate the outside, if only i could just stay inside my room all day that'd be great. i start out my mo- *ahem* afternoon, walking towards the shed where i do my lazing off everyday. but as soon as i reach there, Epsilon was waiting. great, this means he's got some annoying scientific stuff. myself: "hey, Eps, whatcha doing out here?" Epsilon: "Gray! perfect timing, we have bad news and good news. which one do you want to hear first? Gray: "great, you spoiled my name to the viewers, great job Epsilon." Epsilon: "Viewers? ah, sorry 'bout that. anywho, i'll start off with the good one." Gray: "start off with the bad." Epsilon: "we found the Dragon Scroll user." Gray: "goddamnit Epsilon, what about the bad news?" Epsilon: "well....it seems "they" have already captured her." Gray: "good job Epsilon. you had one job." Epsilon: "now's not the time to argue. let us go save her." Gray: "what are you a fanboy? we can just go get her at nighttime...i'm going back to bed." Epsilon: "nonononono, you're coming with me." *drags him off* Gray: "noooo, five more minutes!" well then, long story short i got dragged off to Okinawa,Japan...if only it was akihabara, i coulda bought that figurine i reserved for. (hey there fellow Viewers and Wankers! i might cut this short since i don't have much time to type, anywho. the next chapter have a bit of word action so..hooray! again, i'm telling you guys.) MERCY or GENOCIDE?